Bop!
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: MoJo fluff. Maureen is bored, Joanne is busy.


_A/N: I've never done a MoJo story before…I hope I didn't let you guys down. This will probably be my only MoJo fic…I like them and everything…but I just love Angel too damn much! Writing this was very strange…_

_I'd like to thank notEASYbeingGREEN for convincing me to step out of my comfort zone and write this._

_Enjoy:)_

"Oh, _Pooookie_!" Maureen chimed in a sing-song voice. She skipped over and sat on the table, nearly sitting on Joanne's paperwork.

"Yes?" The lawyer looked up slowly, slightly annoyed.

"I just ate some pop tarts…and now I'm hyper." The drama queen let her legs swing back and forth.

"What else is new?" Joanne snorted.

"So, anyway…" The performance artist continued. "We should do _something_…I'm _sooo_ bored! How about we go for a walk?"

"You know what? I'd love to but-"

"Let's eat some ice cream!!" Maureen interrupted her girlfriend, eyes wide.

"But…" Joanne tried again.

"…Or watch a _movie_!" Maureen cut in.

"But I have…"

"How about you paint my nails…and then I could pluck your eyebrows?? Or maybe we could play 'I Spy'…" Maureen giggled.

"_Maureen_…." Joanne growled through clenched teeth. "I'm _trying_ to tell you that-"

"Oh, no! Wait…hold it! I've got the best idea ever…even better than stealing pot from Collins! Let's suck some _helium…_wouldn't that be _fun_??"

"_Maureen_!!" Joanne snapped, eyes narrowing.

The diva let the grin melt from her face. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes?"

Joanne rubbed her eyes wearily, sighing. "Look, I'm sorry…it's just that I've got a lot of paperwork to do. Can't you wait until I'm done?"

"Well, why didn't you say so? No need to be grouchy…_sheesh_!" Maureen tossed her dark curls over her shoulder, taking on a somewhat defensive tone.

"Can't you…go to sleep or something??"

"Sleep? _Sleep_?? But that's so _boring_!! I gotta do _something_, dammit!" The diva whined. Then, a very horny grin graced her features….

"You wanna do it _with_ me??"

"It's going to have to wait. Now could you please move your ass so I can see what I'm doing??"

"Oh, come on now, Pookie…you and I both know my ass is much more interesting than any damn papers!"

"…Don't flatter yourself, honeybear."

Maureen's eyes and mouth made three large "O's" in her face.

"Please move." Joanne repeated.

After a dramatic pause, Maureen slid off the table and flounced (with her nose in the air) over to the chair across the table from Joanne. She dropped heavily into it with a "_Humph_!". She crossed her arms over her chest.

Joanne returned her attention back to her documents….

_Snap! _

_Crackle!_

_Pop!_

Joanne shot her head up once more, a 'what the hell?" expression on her face.

No. It wasn't rice krispies…nor was it miniature fire works….

Maureen was popping a random piece of bubble wrap, grinning like a fool.

"Maureen…_please_!!" Joanne begged, exasperated.

"_Fine_, then!" Maureen pouted and stood up from her chair, throwing the bubble wrap onto the table. "I know when I'm not wanted…you're so _mean_!"

The lawyer rolled her eyes. "Don't be like that, Mo…I'm just trying to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Maureen stalked off. Seconds later, she heard the slamming of a door.

Joanne shook her head.

_Well, at least she didn't run away while sobbing. I'll make it up to her…she loves good make up sex…_

Joanne focused on her papers once again. Well, she tried to, at least. The tiny, long winded script just seemed to all blur together into a meaningless jumble of ink. She could not concentrate…not even _now_. It was maddening.

She really didn't know how long it had been…time flies when you're bored out of your mind. And, sure enough, a shadow fell across the table.

"Pookie, I've got something to show you!" Came the excited whisper. Apparently, Maureen was over her little moment.

Joanne looked up, half expecting Maureen to flash her or something. She noticed that her girlfriend was hiding her hands behind her back, an 'innocent' smile on her face.

"What have you got, there?" Joanne couldn't help but grin.

Maureen whipped her hands out so fast that Joanne visibly flinched in her seat. She raised an eyebrow.

"What the _hell_ are on your hands??"

"They're inflatable kiddie boxing gloves! I remember beating up some of the boys on my block as a child with these. I kept them, you know, 'cause of all the fond memories…"

"Ah." Joanne nodded. She turned her attention back to her papers, much to Maureen's dismay.

"Joanne…if you don't stop being such a stick in the mud, I'm gonna have to kick your ass!" Maureen beat her hands together.

Joanne nodded, only half listening. "That's nice, honeybear."

Maureen began playfully bouncing in place, her hands raised.

"Come on, Joanne. Let's fight! I wanna see what you've got! If you want it to be a fair fight, I promise I won't bite your ear off or anything…"

Joanne did not respond. She turned a page, going onto the next section of paperwork….

Suddenly, Maureen bopped her on the head with her right fist. This caused Joanne's head to snap to the side. Her nice, fluffy hairdo was now flattened down on the side that she was hit on.

"_Maureen_!" Joanne blinked. She straightened herself up, turning her head to look at her lover dead on. "Don't-"

She was cut off as Maureen bopped her on the nose this time, bouncing her fist off of her face, giggling like mad.

Joanne shot up from her chair, her face like a thundercloud. "_Maureen_!!"

The drama queen whirled around, fleeing from her as fast as she could.

"Oh, no you don't!!" Joanne growled playfully. She charged forward, wrapping her arms around Maureen's torso, her face digging into her shoulder….almost as if tackling her in a bearhug. Maureen stumbled but managed to stay upright. The two of them stood there for a split second, wrestling for control. Finally, they toppled over. Maureen shrieked as they came crashing to the floor. She ended up doing a faceplant into the carpet (the carpet _did_ smell nice, thankfully).

After much squirming, Joanne rolled Maureen over and got her arms pinned above her head.

"There…now you can't hit me with those stupid things anymore. Even though you got two great shots in… _I_ win." Joanne smiled triumphantly.

"Okay, okay...I surrender!" Maureen grinned, _loving_ the position they were in right now. "You won't hit me, right? Because I'm just too damn cute and all…"

Joanne chuckled, leaning down to give Maureen a light kiss. "I've decided to take mercy upon you."

"Well then…let's go have some victory sex in your honor!" Maureen smiled up at Joanne, winking. "It'll help you relax. _Trust_ me."

Joanne paused for a brief second. Then, wordlessly, she rose to her feet, pulling Maureen up with her.

"Sounds great to me!" The lawyer was suddenly as carefree (and horny) as her partner was.

Maureen grinned slyly to herself as Joanne pulled her towards the bedroom. She had gotten Joanne's attention and was now about to get some really hot sex.

_She_ won, and she _knew_ it.

Joanne didn't need to know this, however.

THE END

_A/N: God, it felt so fuckin' weird writing a fic that didn't star Angel…(shudder)_


End file.
